


The Sixty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [63]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Blair walked into the loft, his hands full of texts and his nose full of the delicious scents he'd been smelling since exiting the elevator. "Jim, man. That smells great. What's up? Big date tonight? Don't mind me I can be out of here in 20 minutes, just give me a second to throw together a sandwich, grab some books and I'll be gone for the night." 

Looking up from the dish he was stirring, Jim waved his hand at Blair. "No date. It's just dinner for us." 

"But I thought it was my night to cook?" 

Jim busied himself with the various pots simmering on the stove. "Yeah it is, but I just thought that since I was home early I'd do it tonight. You know, sort of a thank you for helping me with my senses and all that." 

"Jim?" Blair stopped in his tracks and stared at his blushing friend. "Is something going on? Are you kicking me out?" 

"No. NO! I'm not kicking you out, but," Jim paused and then running his hands through his rapidly receding hairline, he blushed even deeper. "Are you leaving me, Blair?" 

"What?! Leaving you? No. What made you think that I'm leaving? I'm not going anywhere, man. I told you when I gave up the trip to Borneo. It was about friendship. You and me. We're good together, I'm not going to be the one to break that up." Desperate to make his point, Blair walked closer with each of his words, until he was standing almost chest to chest with his friend, brushing his hands against him in a desperate attempt to make him understand. 

Grabbing Blair's waving hands, Jim held them tightly as the words tumbled past his lips, "It's just that I don't say thank you all that often and you do so much for me and that trip to Borneo was a long time ago and I was wondering if maybe you'd changed your mind and a letter came for you today from the Admissions Office of Monash University...and I was afraid you were leaving me." 

Staring into the desperate blue eyes of his best friend, Blair began to smile. Brushing his hand lightly down Jim's face he leaned up and lightly kissed the lips so temptingly close to his. "Don't worry, Jim. The letter's for a friend of mine, he doesn't have a reliable address right now, so he asked that they send his acceptance letter to me instead." Leaning over and turning off the stove, he tugged his now suddenly limp friend towards the couch. "I do think that we need to have a talk though. You know, Jim, I've had this dream ever since I moved into the loft and I'm beginning to think you've been having it, too." 

-end- 

Kelly B.  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Re: continuation of tidbit 3 in the 62nd tidbits file... 

ObSenad: Warhammer update 

Jim started laughing as soon as Blair walked in the door. He looked like he'd been run over by something very large and very uncaring. "How'd it go, Chief?" 

Dropping wearily into the couch, Blair leaned back and dramatically draped one arm over his eyes. "Oh, man. We got spanked. Just spanked. It started out all right, we got into a great position and did some serious damage in the beginning. We took out the War Wyvern with only one casualty; OK two, if you count our own guy who we shot in the back by mistake. Next we mowed down the cavalry with no losses on our sides. It was beautiful, for a moment it actually looked like we might win. Our opponents were bitching, we were gloating, and then the tide turned and the hurting began. Their three war-machines got into range and started blasting at our troops, doing considerable damage on the way. They brought their giant into play. He hit our archers pretty hard and then their magician threw a lightening bolt that just decimated the remaining archers in that regiment. They had these things called Squidge Hoppers that can leap really far and land in the middle of your troops. Well, they took on our other archer troop, so they were too concerned with it to do any long range damage. And then the hundreds of infantry started rolling in and we knew the battle was done. I mean our heavy infantry and maiden guards are good, but there are only 30 of them in total and they can't kill off over 200 men charging towards them. In the end we killed off a troop of their archers, a _huge_ number of their infantry and in a final act of defiance by our frantically fleeing archers, we killed the giant. We lost though and now we have no land and if we want to stay in the game we have to attack our only ally in an attempt to win the land from him. It's a nasty situation any way we look at it." Slowing down, Blair sighed and relaxed further into the couch. 

Still laughing, Jim picked up his weary lover's feet and began gently rubbing them. "Think of it this way, Chief, you inflicted some heavy damage on your opponents and sure, you lost your homeland, but there's always a next time." 

Relaxing into the massage, Blair sighed, "Yeah. Next time. Next time they won't know what hit them." 

-finis- 

Kelly B.  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"This sucks!" 

An amused eyebrow lifted  <BEG>. "Still no luck?" 

Blair exhaled his frustration. "No," he whispered gruffly, pushing his laptop to the middle of the table, then running a weary hand over his face, through his hair. "I don't know what cognitive plane I was inhabiting. I am usually _way_ more careful than this when someone sends me a change of address." 

"You're sure it's not a problem with her provider?" 

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Blair shrugged, shook his head. "I just know that my e-mail is starting to resemble something round and rubber." 

Jim bit his lower lip. 

Reproving blue met blue. 

Hard. 

"Don't touch that." 

Jim settled against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you tried asking anyone else for her e-mail address? You know... on one of those hundreds of lists you're on?" 

"Oh yeah!" Incredulous gratitude lit Blair's face. "Thanks, Jim." 

-end- 

Suz  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

**"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!"**

Jim dashed down the steps from the loft bedroom, gun drawn. Blair was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop before him, head back, crying in anguish, but not visibly hurt or threatened. 

"What the hell's wrong with you, Chief?" Jim demanded. 

"Oh, man, I am in such deep shit, I'm going to need hip-waders. I can hear them hauling out the bazookas and flame-throwers. My life is over. How could I be so stupid. I am such an idiot, imbecile, empty-headed dumb-fuck, screw-up, shit-for-brains, foot-in-mouth..." 

Jim put the safety back on his gun and laid it aside carefully before going over to comfort his friend. He hated it when Blair started verbally flagellating himself. "Hey, buddy, calm down. It can't be that bad. What's wrong?" 

"Oh, Jim, I've really screwed up this time. I accidentally sent a private message to a fiction list I'm on. I just hit reply and forgot to not reply to all recipients." Blair wailed. 

Jim was puzzled. "So you told the whole list that you liked someone's story instead of just the author. Don't you just have to write a snippet to apologize for wasting the bandwidth?" 

"No, no, no. It's not that easy. I wasn't complimenting or even critiquing the author, it was a fucking flame!!! It was a catty letter about an author whose work I DON'T like. I've never written to the author herself because I know she's sensitive about criticism. Anyway you know I don't like to write to an author unless I can offer more praise than criticism. And on top of that I just got an e-mail from the list-mom reprimanding me for another OT post. She's going to kick me off now for sure. How could I be so stupid. I'mmmpph..." 

Jim shut his partner up using the quickest and most effective method he had at his disposal. When he was pretty sure that Blair was out of air and could no longer talk he pulled away. "Blair, honey, please stop beating yourself up. I think you're harder on yourself than anyone else will be." 

"Jim, I..." 

Jim covered Blair's mouth with his hand. "Just let me finish, sweetheart." 

At Blair's nod Jim removed moved his hand to cup Blair's face tenderly. "There's nothing not much you can do about it now. You can't take the e-mail back. So just send out your apology snippet and forget about it." 

"But, Jim..." 

"But nothing, Chief. There are much more interesting things you can do with your prodigious intellect than think up ways to put yourself down. I'm sure you can think up something a lot more fun..." 

"Like what?" 

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe something athletic, something requiring strength and agility, flexibility and lubrication, and a minimal amount of clothing?" 

"Oh yeah, big guy, I've got some ideas, I've got lots of ideas..." 

-the end- 

JudySue  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim!" 

"Yeah, Darwin?" 

"You know all those problems I've been having with my e-mail? Like sending private messages to the list. Stuff like that. Well I've come up with a solution. I don't fill in the address until after I've written the message and checked it over and decided I really do want to send it. That way I can't possibly send a message to the wrong person. How does that sound?" 

"That's a great idea, Chief! Now how about coming up with a solution for this." 

"For what, man? Oooohh! Wow! That 's a big problem, man. Don't know if I can handle it.....Mmmpphh. Mmmpphh. Oooohh. Okay, Jim. I'll give it a shot...." 

"You'll do great, Chief." 

fini 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Jim heard the telltale snicker. It would soon morph into a chuckle, then march on till it became a full blown laugh. Right about....NOW. 

"Bwaahaaaaaaaaaa.... <snort> Jim...this is _too_ funny. This is _so_ like the stuff that goes on the Watchman list.  <chortle>" 

Jim rose from the couch and paced over to where his partner was giggling into his laptop. Reading over his shoulder, he couldn't help but grin. 

"You gonna send this to the list?" 

"You think I should? Folks might have a cow..." Sandburg looked into the devilish eyes of his love, and hit the forward button. 

* * *

Q: How many Internet mail list subscribers does it take to change a light bulb? 

A: 1,343 -- 

  * 1 to change the light bulb and to post to the mail list that the light bulb has been changed; 
  * 14 to share similar experiences of changing light bulbs and how the light bulb could have been changed differently; 
  * 7 to caution about the dangers of changing light bulbs; 
  * 27 to point out spelling/grammar errors in posts about changing light bulbs; 
  * 53 to flame the spell checkers; 
  * 41 to correct spelling/grammar flames; 
  * 6 to argue over whether it's "lightbulb" or "light bulb" and another 6 to condemn those 6 as anal-retentive; 
  * 156 to write to the list administrator about the light bulb discussion and its inappropriateness to this mail list; 
  * 109 to post that this list is not about light bulbs and to please take this email exchange to litebulb-l; 
  * 203 to demand that cross posting to grammar-l, spelling-l and illuminati-l about changing light bulbs be stopped; 
  * 111 to defend the posting to this list saying that we all use light bulbs and therefore the posts _are_ relevant to this mail list; 
  * 306 to debate which method of changing light bulbs is superior, where to buy the best light bulbs, what brand of light bulbs work best for this technique and what brands are faulty; 
  * 27 to post URLs where one can see examples of different light bulbs; 
  * 14 to post that the URLs were posted incorrectly and the post the corrected URLs; 
  * 3 to post about links they found from the URLs that are relevant to this list which makes light bulbs relevant to this list; 
  * 33 to link all posts to date, then quote them including all headers and footers and then add "Me too"; 
  * 12 to post to the list that they are unsubscribing because they cannot handle the light bulb controversy; 
  * 19 to quote the "Me too's" to say "Me three"; 
  * 4 to suggest that posters request the light bulb FAQ; 
  * 44 to ask what is a "FAQ"; 
  * 4 to say "didn't we go through this already a short time ago on Usenet?"; 
  * 143 to ask "what's Usenet?"; 



* * *

Blair blinked. "They forgot one thing.." 

"What's that?" 

"They forgot about having to post an OBSENAD for posting OT stuff..." 

;-) 

Wolfine  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: Come Saturday Morning by Alleycat 

"Ellison!! Stop right there. Don't you dare lay a finger on that. I just got it the way I want it, and I am _not_ gonna let you destroy it so you can experience a few minutes of purely hedonistic pleasure." 

"Chief! Come on, you know I can't resist something that . . . that . . . well, _perfect_. Please, just a little?" 

"No way, man. If you so much as breath on it, you'll ruin everything, and I'll have to start all over again." 

"Yeah, but, that's the whole point, right? You get it just the way you want it, and then give it to somebody who can truly appreciate all the hard work and sacrifice you put into it. That way you get to enjoy the achievement _and_ the results. So what do you say, buddy? You know nobody can _appreciate_ it the way I can." 

"Aw, man, don't do that to me." 

"What?" 

"That!" 

"I'm not doing anything." 

"Yeah, you are, and you know I can't resist when you look at me like that." 

"Well, I learned from the master." 

"Oh, hell, Jim, just do it." 

**"YES!!"**

"Oh, man, yeah . . .yeah . . .oooohhh, I love this . . . love watching you . . . yeah, Jim, do it, man, do it . . ." 

"{sluuurrrrpppp} Mmmm, Chief, this is the best yet . . . {lick, lick, lick} I can't believe how _good_ this is . . . You know, every time I think it can't get any better. . . {wet swallowing sounds} it does." 

"Mmhhmm, so good . . . " 

"Sandburg?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Just checking to make sure you're still with me." 

"Oh, yeah, man, I'm here." 

"So, how soon can we do this again?" 

"Damn, Jim, you're insatiable!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me the truth. How long before you can have another one ready?" 

"Well, that one took a couple of hours. But I was really focused. If you want to stick around, provide a little incentive and encouragement, you could help, maybe shorten the prep time." 

"So you're saying you want me to watch?" 

"Yeah, man, you know how I love playing to an audience. Besides, watching could add to your enjoyment --- you know, build the appetite so the speak." 

"Chief, I gotta tell you, I'm not sure I'd survive any more appetite. This last one just about had my heart jumping out of my chest." 

"Aw, come on, Ellison, where's your sense of adventure, your craving for titillation, your . . ." 

"Safely tucked away along with my thrill-seeking, joy-riding adolescence. Look, Sandburg, I don't need any extra stimulation. Just the thought of another one like that last one gets my adrenaline pumping, so how about getting busy before we both die of old age?" 

"Okay, man, but you don't know what you're missing." 

"Riiiight. Look, you just get on with it, and I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

"Hey, wait a minute. What about cleanup?" 

"What about it? You made the mess, you clean it up." 

"Oh, man, that is _so_ harsh. I can't believe I spent all that time getting that ready just for you, and now you're giving me attitude. I thought we were partners? You know, 50/50, I do my part, you do yours." 

"Look, Sandburg, normally I'd agree with you, but I have to draw the line on this. I can put up with a lot, but cleaning the kitchen after one of your baking frenzies is something I'm just not ready to face. To borrow a phrase, I am out of here." 

"Okay, fine. Run out on me in my time of need. But this is the last Saturday morning I spend making chocolate pies for you. You know, there's a word for people like you --- " 

"What?" 

"What what?" 

"What's the word for people like me?" 

"Oh, well, I don't know, but I'm sure there's one out there somewhere." 

"You know, Chief, you're kind of cute when you're bewildered." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, and you've got chocolate riiiiiight . . . {lick} . . . there." 

"Wha . . ." 

"Mmmm, chocolate-covered eblair. My favorite Saturday morning treat. Tell you what, next time don't bother about the crust, I'll just pour the filling on you and lick it off." 

". . ." 

"Chief, you in there?" 

"{gulp}" 

"So, is that a yes?" 

"Y-y-yeah, su-sure J-jim. What - {throat clearing} whatever y-you wa-want." 

"You okay, Sandburg?" 

"um, no, not really . . ." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Wh-{squeak}at's wrong?! You just licked my mouth." 

"Yeah, well, you had chocolate on it." 

"Napkins, Jim, ever hear of napkins?" 

"Sure, Chief, but why waste a perfectly good morsel of chocolate." 

"Jim! You licked me!!!" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"JIM!! Listen carefully! You! Licked! Me!" 

"And the problem here is . . .?" 

"Oh, man, I don't believe this. I'm dreaming, that's it. I'm sound asleep, and this is all a strange, surreal dream. I'll just wake up now, and I'll be in my bed in my room and Jim will _never_ have licked chocolate pie filling off my mouth." 

"Junior, I gotta tell you, this is beginning to hurt my feelings." 

"Okay, okay, get a grip, Blair. There's got to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe something in the pie." 

"Chief . . ." 

"Let's see, I bought a new bottle of vanilla flavoring last week, maybe they goofed and got too much alcohol in it. Or, wait, chocolate . . . yeah, that's it . . ." 

"Blair . . ." 

"The caffeine . . . sure, Jim's senses are reacting to the chocolate and, as soon as it's out of his system, he'll be back to normal. Just have to wait it out." 

**"SANDBURG!"**

"What?!" 

"Look. It's not the vanilla or the chocolate or anything else in the pie. It's you . . .and me." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, and me." 

"Uh-huh. I'm a little confused here, Jim. What's you and me?" 

"This is . . . us . . . you and me, I mean." 

"Jim, you starting to piss me off. Little words. Talk slow. What the hell is going on?" 

"{sigh} I love you." 

". . ." 

"Blair?" 

". . ." 

"Okay, maybe that was a little too much to start with." 

"No, no, that was good. Just . . . sudden." 

"So are we?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Good." 

"Yeah, good." 

"So, chocolate pie?" 

"Couple of hours." 

"Right. I'll be . . ." 

"Back. Yeah, okay." 

{door opening and closing} 

"Oh, man . . . {sappy smile}" 

The End 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Blair slammed the door to the loft and skidded to a halt in front of the couch. He reached for the remote, ignoring his roommate who was staring at him from the kitchen. 

"Oh man, I can't believe I almost missed it." He turned to Fox and saw the show had started much earlier. "Damn, I did miss most of it." 

"What are you babbling about, Chief?" 

"The Fox special. I've been waiting for this for weeks." Blair sunk down into the couch and turned his attention to the program, ignoring the big man whose shadow fell on the television. 

Jim sat next to his roommate and tried to figure out what was so important about this show. 

When the commercials started to air, Blair spoke up, answering the questions he knew Jim would ask, "I worked with the head archeologist on this dig a few years ago. He's the head honcho at the Giza monuments--you know, all those pyramids and the Sphinx. Anyway, he supervises any digs that go on in that region. About a year before I started working with you, I went on an expedition to Giza to label and catalogue some of his finds to help the Egyptian government and to promote more cooperation between Egypt and the US." 

"Sounds interesting. Maybe if I can follow this I'll have a better chance of understanding your monologues." 

"Funny, Jim, funny." 

The pair sat back and they both thoroughly enjoyed the discoveries unfolding on live tv. 

finis 

Kelly G.  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Um, do you remember that Diet Coke commercial from a while back? That one with the guy who takes his shirt off and all of the office workers are watching him from the window?" 

"Yeah, I remember. What of it?" 

"Well, one of the women I work with just drools over this guy, ya know? As a matter of fact, she looked at the picture I have of you on my desk and swore it was this guy!" 

"Well, Chief, as I recall, he was a pretty good lookin' guy!" Jim puffs his chest out and strikes a pose. 

Blair chuckles, "Don't let it go to your head, man! Anyway, I'm trying to find a picture of this guy for her. I think his name was Lucky or something. Got a clue as to where I can find one?" 

"Not a one, Darwin." 

"Man, I just gotta find one of these pictures for her!" Blair stands up and starts pacing. "What to do, what to do.......Hey! I got it! I'll ask the list I'm on!" Blair stops and drags his hands through his hair, shooting a glance at Jim. "You know, the one about that cop show we both like so much? I'll send out a request and maybe someone can point me in the right direction!" 

Jim, who's practically zoned out on watching those hands in that silky hair, shakes himself and stands up in front of his partner. "Yeah, right, Chief. Whatever you want to do. You're just gonna do it later!" He then bends slightly and scoops Blair up over his shoulder. "Right now, you're just gonna come with me!" 

Blair grins to himself. _I love it when a plan comes together!_

-end- 

Jo  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Blair," came the call from the living room. 

"What, Jim?" called Blair from the loft. 

"You remember that story from a while ago on the Watchman fic list?" 

"Which one, Jim, there are hundreds!" 

"Joe's coming to pick the other guy up at the U, tunes in his hearing, hears what sounds like Jack and a girl talking about a drug shipment, busts in, and it's imported chocolate..." 

"Right, yeah, I remember that." 

"Do you remember what it was called?" 

"No, why?" 

"I really wanted to re-read it, and well, I can't remember the title or the author, and everyone on Watchslash remembers the story, but no one remembers the title and I really really want to re-read it." 

"So ask the watchad list. Someone always knows." 

"Umm...Blair, I hate posting, would you post it, please?" 

"You hate posting, big bad Jim Ellison, afraid to post to a list? Why?" 

"Well, I don't want to use the bandwidth and I haven't posted before and don't want my first post to be whining for a story and I'm on digest and--" 

"Okay, Jim, okay, I'll post it for you, but you have to watch me write the ObWatchad, okay?" 

"Anything, so I don't have to post it myself." 

"Anything, Jim?" asked Blair, a teasing tone in his voice. 

"What are you asking for?" asked Jim, some of the same tone slipping into his voice. 

"Well, I think a blow-job would be a good payment for me posting for you, and having to write an ObWatchad for it." 

"Okay, Deal!" 

-the end- 

Rivka  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: (in response to bit #9) 

"Wow! Hey, Jim, somebody found the pic I needed." 

"The Diet Coke guy?" 

"Yeah, and you're not going to believe this, but the guy was a Ranger. Is being a gorgeous hunk a pre-requisite for joining?" Blair teased as he turned the laptop toward his lover. 

"Ha, ha, Sandburg. Let's see... Joined the army at the age of eighteen, was selected as a member of the 1st Ranger Battalion (Black Berets), the elite anti-terrorist and anti-guerrilla response team. In the Rangers he traveled extensively and was trained in many military skills including demolitions, scuba diving and low-level parachuting. After completing his duty with the Rangers he continued to travel on his own, hiking the Himalayas and making twelve outback excursions into Alaska, as well as other remote areas throughout the world... Impressive, Chief, so what's he look like?" 

"Well, we have to go to another page for that. Let me type in the URL:" 

<http://www.geocities.com/WestHollywood/8902/Vanous1.jpg>

[After waiting for the page to load...] 

"Not my type, Chief." Jim pushed the laptop away, stood and started toward the stairs, pulling off his shirt along the way. 

"Jim... Jim, where you going?" 

"Just thought I'd pull out my fatigues; you know, see if they still fit." 

"Fa... fatigues?... Are you gonna take out the greasepaint too?" Blair swallowed hard as he watched his lover strip out of his clothes and head for the closet. 

A moment later Jim came back into view carrying four tubes. He leaned over the loft railing and said, "Jungle or desert motif tonight, Chief?" 

Blair quickly turned off his computer and took the stairs two at a time. 

/Lucky Vanous might be good for a fantasy, but he's nothing compared to what I've got in real life./ 

And those were the last coherent thoughts either man had for the rest of the night. 

The End 

Laura 

* * *

End The Sixty-third Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
